survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh (PanORGma)
|place = 11/20|challenges = 7|votesagainst =7|days = 26}}Josh is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where he finished in 11th Place as the first member of the ''PanORGma jury. In ''PanORGma'', ''Josh provided a welcoming and friendly presence, making bonds and using them to get out of danger multiple times. Staying on Viveros the entire pre-merge, Josh only attended Tribal Council once and visited Exile Island several times, becoming a central participant in the season's main twist. However, in the lone time he did attend Tribal Council, he was nearly voted out. After losing the Final 15 Immunity Challenge, Viveros 2.0 headed to Tribal split down the middle of 5. Lexa and Robert targeted Josh, and believed they had the majority with Mr Fish, but Kyle and Josh were able to persuade Fish to vote with them, sparing Josh 3-2 and sending out Robert with an idol in his pocket. At the merge, Josh was in a better position, becoming part of the majority for the Ari vote, although he did receive some pushback for leaking the "Fish Tank" alliance to Lexa. After the next vote, the game devolved quickly and some accused Josh of overplaying, with several viewing him as untrustworthy. At this point, Cia, Enzo, and Natalie looked to target Josh, but he still managed to retain a majority of 6, but it was not to be - Lexa leaked the alliance and vote target of Cia to the minority, allowing them a chance to play a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia and negate 6 votes, sending Josh home. He finished in 11th Place as the first member of the ''PanORGma jury. He voted for Lexa to win Sole Survivor. Profile Describe yourself in three sentences: My name is Josh, hailing from the country of Austria, and currently just a student in high school! Currently my life involves balancing a lot of things and stressing out over the smallest of details, but I make it work! Amongst things I like to do in my freetime would be books, wasting time on the internet, learning languages, and just writing! 'If you could have one item on Exile Island, what would it be, and why?: '''A notebook with infinite pages accompanied by a pen that never runs out of ink and can take any ink color and type of pen at any given moment! Okay, a bit of a stretch but I think something like this would definitely keep me sane possibly? I already do something like this whenever I go on a vacation, I always buy a notebook right before I leave to do anything I want, write stuff, if I need to draw something, if I need to take notes for something. There's a lot I could do with something like that on an island. Maybe just try and map that out? One random thing I really like is mapping things out, so like mapping out an island with a notebook would be fun. Just trying to IMPROVE my skills in drawing cause I still don't think I'm that good, but at least I have fun. Keep my thoughts contained a bit, my head gets very cluttered so having the notebook to throw it into there. Also, just writing things I need to do! I'm very forgetful and I can see myself just like forgetting to make a shelter until it's too late, granted I could also see myself doing all of that kind of stuff right away as well but for the PURPOSES of the question, I am forgetful! Voting Chart Trivia In ''Make Every Entrance Count, Musette used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Josh's vote against her. In I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die, Enzo used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, negating Josh's vote against her. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:11th Place Trivia * Josh is the first player in SurvivORG from Austria. * Josh received votes in the only Tribal Council he attended during the pre-merge. * Both of his votes in the post-merge were negated by Hidden Immunity Idols.